


Articulate

by Kit



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Community: spoiler_song, F/M, Kink Exploration, Submission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-28
Updated: 2011-11-28
Packaged: 2017-10-26 15:30:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/284879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kit/pseuds/Kit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>River and The Doctor explore an interesting dynamic. (And River DOES carry those handcuffs for a reason)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Articulate

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bitterblue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bitterblue/gifts).



“It’s really not so hard, River,” he says lazily, drawing a finger from her lower lip to just above her collarbone and laughing as he catches her expression change at the use of the word _hard_ —an unspoken drawl. He shrugs it off, kissing her lightly. “The Gallifreyian would draw it out at _least_ 23 syllables. You just need one word. No—five words. It can be _summed_ by one, yes, but I do love words, me.  

“I hate you.”

“No.” His finger against her lip again. A quick, silent tap. “You don’t. And that’s three.”

River bites, but he just groans, letting his eyes close and the sensation spark bright across his skin, as a sharp push of that hand is enough for her to whimper and swallow, deep as she can. Her throat tightens about two fingers, and both their breath is caught. He catches her eyes, green and overbright as her face suffuses with a flush, and winks at her. He leans in to brush his lips across her cheek, his fingers slowly pulling away, wet and slick and letting her breath spill after them.

“ _Please_ ,” she says, warm and soft. “Put them on me.” Her head falls to the side, and he follows that look, snagging on the dull sheen of handcuffs that wait by the bed.

They both smile.  


End file.
